


Hunter

by Quixotism



Category: Generator Rex
Genre: C'est la vie, Crack Pairing, Don't hate me Genrex fandom, Experiment in post-canon dynamics, Live the dream, M/M, Other characters will feature, i don't know what this is, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3630639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quixotism/pseuds/Quixotism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rex wouldn't have noticed if not for the steel in his eyes.</p>
<p>(Biowulf is human and he's not taking it well)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. With one light out

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is but I wanted to write it so go figure. Besides, we never got any more Rex and Biowulf interactions after Assault on Abyssus and _I needed it in my life_. 
> 
> The slash is for kicks.

Rex wouldn't have noticed if not for the steel in his eyes. 

Honestly, he would have passed the man by without a second thought if their eyes hadn't locked and every instinct in Rex's nanite-fused blood hadn't screamed danger from afar. And Rex is someone who relies on his instincts. He felt himself stiffen and tense over the man's unabashed stare. Rex was absolutely recognizable now by most (coined as a savior or a hero, a _miracle_ to the masses of humanity. It made him laugh that it took them this long to realize what he had been doing for them his entire life. Six years worth of a life) so he still caught stares and murmurs from afar and nearby, along with the autograph or awestruck wonder. This was different. This man was glaring him down with blatant . . . rage? anger? Rex couldn't exactly tell. 

( Most people who were angry with him don't usually restrain themselves. )

Rex glared back, crossing his arms and not budging because he's come too far to be intimidated by men in a crowd or crowds in general, but something else was nagging at him, an unfamiliar sense of recognition he couldn't seem to shake. 

"Rex," the man growled out, more animal than human and it clicked. 

"Biowulf?!" Rex gaped. 

As a human, Biowulf didn't really fit in either. He had let his hair grow out to his shoulders, shaggy grey and unruly. He stood tall and proud though, without fear. Rex marveled at it briefly. There had been reports of EVOs turned humans who have a hard time reintegrating into society. People who couldn't remember their fine motor skills after years of having tentacles or claws. People who wander in search of their packs and comrades. No one said peace would be perfect. 

( Rex had dreamed it would be. Dreamed it, believed it. He had to. He was the only one who could make it happen and he knew that every time he came close to dying. It may not be signed in writing, but Rex knew whom his life belonged to ) 

Biowulf growled again, shaking Rex out of his brief reverie, "We need to talk."

Rex gulped. He could pound Biowulf without breaking a sweat, but he knew he owed the EVO.

"Okay," Rex said, shrugging, playing it nonchalant and glancing at Biowulf's clothes, "Burger joint. I assume I'm buying."

* * *

It was awkward, to say the least. Rex idly playing with his soda straw as Biowulf . . . "wolfed" down the burger and now seemed intent on staring Rex down. 

"You _do_ realize you have eyelids now, right?" Rex finally said, getting tired of this atmosphere.

"I remember," the man said, his voice low and guttural, "And you _took_ it from me."

"I cured you," Rex snapped, "You're _welcome_."

Biowulf snarled, "I didn't ask for your cure! I didn't ask for any of this!" 

"You didn't ask to be an EVO either," Rex pointed out, ignoring the man's fury. He wasn't about to feel bad just because Biowulf had a hard time adjusting, "Funny how that happened, huh?"

Biowulf subsided, nails digging into his palm. Rex couldn't help staring. The man had _nails_ , not claws. How did it feel to have skin again? Real skin, that tore and bled at the slightest wound? Rex wasn't sure how he would feel, being weak. So he couldn't help the pang of sympathy either. Biowulf was a warrior, not a man in a suit. 

"I want it back," Biowulf said with finality, turning his dark gaze on Rex, "Make it happen."

Rex stared. And cracked up, his seat shaking, "Wow, that's - that's a good one. Make you into an EVO again. Sure, piece of cake. I'll just page Van Kleiss and ask for a power switcheroo."

Biowulf's gaze doesn't falter as the laughter dies awkwardly.

". . . And you're not kidding," Rex finished, " _Muy bueno_. Biowulf, I can't _do_ that. And even if I could, why _would_ I? The Nanite Project destroyed the world! It destroyed countless lives, cities, _people_ ," he stressed out. 

Biowulf said nothing except, "You _owe me_."

Rex's breath caught. It was true. Even if it was in the past, Rex would never forget the assault on Abyssus. Or forgive his part in it. He remembered the cheers, the gratitude, the need for him to be there . . . for his _people_. He never told Six about it, or anyone else. They wouldn't understand the tenuous bond Rex had with the EVOs . . . one that still exists. Strong enough for him not to ignore Biowulf and to understand his tragedy. 

"You owe me," Biowulf repeated, standing up and pulling Rex by his collar. Rex resisted the urge to use his fists - the large one. He couldn't anyway. He felt . . . helpless, the guilt swimming closer to the surface, "You were their miracle. Now, _be mine_."

Rex slowly curled his fingers around Biowulf's hand, prying it away as he looked to the side, " . . . Give me some time."

Time to be the savior once again.


	2. I know you're up when I get home

"I don't think I heard you right," Noah said slowly, "Run that by me again?"

Rex sighed, aiming for the hoop and wincing when the ball hits the rim. Another bust. Which just about sums his mood, "Wolfy's all human and he wants to be an EVO again."

"Okaaay," Noah said, tilting his head, "Whyyyy?" 

He rubbed his neck. He knew that Noah wouldn't understand why Biowulf would want to be an EVO again. Noah's experience as an EVO was . . . fun, but certainly not something he'd wish to be in the long term. It's not the same for Biowulf. Rex could help but wonder if Biowulf was one of the first turned, one of the few who retained some of his . . . humanity while being overwhelmed by the instincts buried deep. Rex wasn't a typical EVO and he's fooling himself by calling himself one of them. It was clear that they were miles apart. He may have suffered like them, discriminated like them, but his nanites were different. He can't imagine what it felt like, to be Circe or Biowulf, to have those fringes of humanity clinging to them while nanites messed with everything else. Did Circe ever feel her throat ache? 

This was too deep, even for him. But they were things he asked a lot these days, after the world was cured. 

( did he cure the world? or just slap a convenient bandage and wait for the healing to begin? ) 

Still, Noah deserved an answer, "Forget the why. I do owe him for what happened in Abyssus and I need to figure out how to reactivate his nanites."

"Can't you, y'know, use those super powerful nanites inside you?" Noah queried, snatching the ball and making the shot. Rex glared at the ease at which the ball went into the hoop. Life's unfair. 

"I can't," Rex admitted, "I shut them down and I don't think I can get them back." 

He doesn't even know if he wants to _try_. Those nanites were extremely powerful and had a way of making him believe he could do anything without the slightest resistance. For Rex, who has fought and failed so many times over, that kind of power was too tempting and he knew it. He gave the world their revolution . . . he's not going to lead it as well. 

"Dude," Noah said, not bothering to fetch the ball, "Six is gonna flip if he finds out you're helping this guy. Have you even told him?"

Rex grimaced. While Six wasn't quite _his_ Six and didn't share his overprotective nanny-like tendencies, he kept a very close eye on Rex. He seemed determined to believe that Rex was more of a target than ever, with those powerful nanites inside of him. Especially since the Consortium an Van Kleiss have conveniently vanished and haven't been seen since. He's had a hunch that Holiday put Six up to it. While it was nice for Six to care (and he did, Rex knew that, but it still hurt when the man didn't full remember the past), Rex wasn't ready to talk about what happened in Abyssus. Not to mention Biowulf was the closest thing Six had to a rival. 

"You know Six," he said lightly, "Total kill-joy. Biowulf can't hurt me, the guy's human."

Noah frowned, partly in worry, "People have hurt you before, Rex. And they don't always need weapons to do it." 

" _Now_ you sound like Six," Rex joked, "Relax, Noah. I'll be careful."

Noah snorted. Rex took the opportunity to score another shot and sighed when it missed. Everything's against him.

* * *

He knocked on the door. Biowulf had (somehow) acquired an apartment and told Rex where it was. Apparently Biowulf didn't believe in cell phones or he just liked making things deliberately hard for Rex. Luckily, Rex had a degree in sneaking away from Providence and Six. Still, he's tempted to get a cell phone for the now human-wolf-person. Though the image of Biowulf fumbling with a phone might be worth all the trouble. 

The man opened the door and Rex, again, could not help staring. His human form literally resembled nothing like what he was as an EVO. His grey hair flopped over his shoulders, shaggy and wild but that still wouldn't have helped. It was only his eyes, sharp and baleful that triggered any sort of recognition. 

Rex raised his hand, "Yo." 

Biowulf snorted, his hair shaking. Rex was struck by the image of a petulant dog he used to see briefly when he was on missions in the suburbs, "You have returned with news?"

"Yeessss," Rex trailed off uncertainly as Biowulf glared, "annnd no. White has all the deactivated nanites under lock and key. Even I can't get to them without raising an alarm."

"So take it by force," the older man said without a hint of apprehension. 

"That's not going to happen," he pointed out, somewhat annoyed, "I can't send Providence into a global panic just because you want to be a canine again."

"You said you'd help me," Biowulf growled. 

Rex slammed his hand against the wall, making it shake. Biowulf calmed down and a brief moment Rex thought he saw a flash of fear. 

"Stop doubting me. I said I'd help you and I will!" Rex snapped, "What is your problem? I'm helping you and it's still not good enough for you? I don't see Van Kleiss or anyone else bothering to!"

The moment those words left his mouth, Rex half-way regretted them. The older man slumped, looking lost. Rex had never seen him so _open_ , but then he was never easy to read before. He always appeared stoic and unshakable . . . . like Six did. Now, he seemed weak and . . . human. When did being human seem so weak to Rex? What would it be like, to be in Biowulf's shoes? Human, abandoned by Providence because he's no longer an asset. Would anyone help him then? 

Yes. Six would, Holiday would, even Noah. Biowulf had no one. And that was more tragic than not being an EVO anymore, not being powerful and _safe_. 

Gently, as if he was approaching a wounded animal, Rex rested his hand on Biowulf's shoulder, "I'll fix this. It'll be okay." 

Biowulf looked up to meet his eyes, and there was _trust_ , cold and hard, like a blade at your throat, forever poised but never moving. Rex's throat tightened at the sight of it. 

He may have saved the world, but he didn't save the people. He didn't save Biowulf when Biowulf needed him in Abyssus. This time, he'll make it right. At least by one person.


End file.
